Harry's first Father's day
by NickJisoffMYchain
Summary: Harry is a third year who never celebrated Father's day. That is until he meets up with Remus Lupin.


Harry sat on a chair in the Gryffindor common room on a Saturday afternoon as everyone got ready for Father's day. The common room was filled with noise as the other students told others what they had bought for there fathers or grandfathers. Harry just sat and listened, wondering if he would have gotten his father the same thing. He felt someone sit next to him and was surprised to see that it was Ginny.

"You can come with us for the weekend," Ginny said.

He shook his head.

"No that's okay Gin, it wouldn't be the same. But thanks anyway. I'll be fine, don't worry," He said with an almost force smile.

She didn't look convinced but shrugged, there was nothing she could do about it anyway and said goodbye. Other's waved goodbye as well and he was left alone in the common room. He wondered if Professor Lupin was still here and decided to go and see. He was walking to the teachers room when he saw him walking the same way, jogging to catch up he yelled, "Professor!"

The werewolf turned around and smiled when he saw the raven haired boy.

"Hello Mr. Potter, I'm surprised to see you here, aren't you going home for the holidays?" He asked with genuine curiosity.

"No, my family is away for the holidays, I usually am, what about you?" He asked, hopping he wasn't be rude or anything.

"Well I have no where to go during this time so I usually stay here, do you want to go to my room, it's nearing dinner time, what to you say?" He asked.

"That would be great, thanks!" He replied happily.

They walked to the professor's room and enter. After getting comfortable they ate in silence when they were done they took the couch in the sitting room.

"So Harry, how's school, are you swamped with homework" Remus asked.

"Yeah, exceptionally since the exams are so close," He replied.

There was an awkward silence broken only by the ticking of the clock hanging over the fireplace.

"Professor, can you tell me about my dad, I know you were his friend and I'd like to know more about him," He asked a little awkwardly.

The professor smiled and replied, "Of course! What would you like to know? Father's day is tomorrow so I knew you had to of been curious,"

"I don't know anything really. I just want to know enough about him so that way I know what I would have given him for Father's day," He whispered.

"Well you already gave him his first Father's day present," He chuckled.

Harry's head snapped up, a shocked look on his face.

"I did? What was it?" He said excitedly, he wanted to know so badly that he was bouncing up and down in his chair.

Lupin smiled at the child before replying.

"Well it was lunch time on Father's day and everyone was crowding around you telling you how big you were and other things. You would walk round holding on to your dad's fingers for support. It was really sudden you just stopped walking and looked up at your dad pointing at him then said, "Da". The whole room was silent, but then you said it again going dada over and over you dad was so happy. He lifted you up and said, 'yep I'm your dada. He had tears coming down his face, I don't think I saw him any happier except when you where born and when he and Lily married. Lily was ecstatic. She kept trying to get you to say mama, but you wouldn't it wasn't until a week later that you said mama," Remus finished with a laugh.

Harry was laughing to but he also had a few tears coming down that had nothing to do with laughing. He couldn't believe he gave his dad such a gift. He was glad to know that he gave his dad something that special.

"Thanks professor, that means a lot to me," He said with full sincerity.

"No problem Harry, and please call me Remus when where alone or out side of the class room. But right now I think it's time for bed, what do you think?" He asked with a smile.

"Yeah," He said with a yawn.

They both turned in for the night. Harry took out some parchment and started to drawl.

HPHPHPHPHP

The next morning Harry woke up earlier then usual with was a feat to do because he didn't go to be until very late. He called up a house elf and told him to get some breakfast ready for them. He got ready for the day and made sure he had the parchment with him. He walked down to the teacher's bedroom and knocked hoping it wasn't to early that he woke him up. He heard a come in and he walked in with some hesitation. Lupin was sitting at the table with a plate full of food ready to be eaten.

"Come in Harry, thank you for this lovely breakfast, why don't you pull up a seat and help me eat it?" The professor asked.

"Okay, I'm glad you liked it. I wasn't sure if this was okay or not so I'm glad you like," He said with a smile.

They both ate in silence the only sound was the clicking of metal on metal as they ate. Finally when they were finished Harry took out the parchment he had worked so hard on the night before.

Handing it to the werewolf he whispered, "I hope you like it,"

Remus took it with a smile and opened it inside was a drawling of Harry and his dad. They were waving to him, or as much of a wave as one can to when there drawn. The picture Harry had a thought bubble near it saying, 'Happy Father's day! Thanks for telling me so much about my father.' While James' thought bubble had 'Thank you so much for telling my son about me.' Harry interrupted Remus' thoughts.

"I didn't know what he really would have said but I'm sure he would have said that. I hope you like it."

The professor had to wipe some of the tears that came down his face so they would go on the picture he was looking at.

"This is great Harry. Thank you so much. I'm sure James would have liked it as well. How about I tell you more about James?" He asked.

Harry nodded his head very fast. The rest of the day went by with stories of James and the Marauders. By the time Harry was back in his bed his head was swimming with all kind of stories and pranks that they played. As he laid down on the bed his last thoughts was how this was the BEST Father's day ever. He fell asleep with a smile on his face.

On the other side of the castle Remus Lupin also fell asleep with a smile on his face knowing he finally was able to not only give Harry is first Father's day he could remember but also giving himself the BEST Father's day ever.

A/N: Hey! Please read and review! There is also Harry's first Mother's day that you can read on my profile.


End file.
